This invention relates to a cylinder piston device and more particularly to a mono-tube vibration damper.
Cylinder piston devices such as mono-tube vibration dampers and gas springs contain a pressurized gas. The existence of such a pressurized gas within cylinder piston devices is fundamentally not detrimental to the security of a motor vehicle equipped with such a cylinder piston device. Even under extreme conditions such as in case of fire resulting from an accident, modern components such as mono-tube vibration dampers and gas springs offer an extremely high security value. This high security value must, however, be paid by sophisticated design and expensive materials. As such, it is possible to overcome risks which theoretically could result from a situation in which by high temperature the pressure of the pressurized gas is increased and high expelling forces act onto the piston rod and the piston and cause high velocity of the piston rod and the piston.
High security standards can be achieved e.g. by the principles disclosed in German Publication 39 19 945 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,030.
A further design for avoiding security risks with cylinder piston devices is disclosed in European Publication 436 324A1. Both solutions are based on the idea of allowing an escape of fluid beyond a predetermined temperature or a predetermined pressure.